The Young Horse Breaker
by Safety Bob
Summary: Joe takes a lonely young boy under his wing and Adam soon learns that he is smart beyond his years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young man stood and just watched. He never saw horse breaking so expertly done. The youngest Cartwright was everything he had expected him to be, determined and fearless in his work.

The boy put a hand through his dirt blond hair and walked towards the fence.

By now little Joe had jumped down from his mount and was sauntering over.

"Er, excuse me Mr Cartwright," Matt called out.

Joe and those around him chuckled at that.

"Just Joe," he smiled.

Matt grinned a little embarrassed.

"Joe, I wanted to learn horse breaking. I've worked on a ranch all my life but my Pa would never permit me to mount a wild horse. I heard in town that you are the best there is. Could I please work here and learn how it's done,"

"Maybe your Pa is right, breaking horses is dangerous work. You don't look quite old enough." Adam spoke up.

Matt stood tall. "I'm seventeen years old and I could give any man here a run for his money."

"Oh really, is that so," Joe grinned. He called out to his foreman.

"Hay Pete, get Wild Black ready,"

"Are you crazy Joe," Adam rounded on his brother.

There was mad gasps all round. Wild Black was a horse no one could tame. Adam was the last to try and he came down and broke his ankle. He was still using a stick to get round."

Matt walked solidly up to the horse and carefully got on. He took the reigns in his gloved hand and told the foreman to open the gate.

The horse exploded out of the pen bucking like a mad, crazed thing. Matt held on with such clever moves Adam took his hat off, that he could get a better look. He had never seen such a ride. Finally the horse began to tire and soon it was trotting around the yard giving no fight what so ever.

The men were amazed. Matt jumped down from the horse and went to where Adam and Joe were standing with the other ranch hands.

"Well, what do you think," he grinned.

Joe shook his head with a chuckle "I think that not only am I going to give you a job, I'm going to give you that horse too. No one else could ride him."

The other men patted Matt on the back. He had given them much entertainment and broken in one of the most stubborn mounts they had ever worked with. Matt had earned their respect.

Adam took all this in with disbelief. His best ranch hands couldn't break that horse. Who was this boy.

~o~

That night Joe came to the table tired out from a hards days work. Adam, Hoss and Ben were already seated and tucking into one of Hop Sings fine beef and lentil stews. Joe filled his plate and reached over to get some bread.

"Manners Joe, ask and I will pass the bread," Adam said.

Joe scowled at him.

"How did you get on today son," Ben asked, anxious to defuse the situation.

"Pa, this kid turned up looking for work. He managed to ride Wild Black around the yard as if he were a pony,"

"Is that so," Ben smiled. "That's something else,"

"Pa, I gave him a job and told him he could hold on to the horse. Did I do right Pa?"

"Any other time I would have my reservations but I know that no one else could make headway with that horse and he sounds as though he could be a good worker. We could do with someone like that around here."

"So What's his name Joe?" Hoss asked.

"His name is Matt Cooper, he's seventeen and he's from the west."

"I reckon I'll meet him tomorrow," Hoss said as he began to eat the plate of pie Hop Sing handed to him.

Adam stretched and began to look weary.

"Is that foot starting to play up again Adam?" Ben asked. "You should really take the pain powders Doc Martin left for you.

"I'm ok Pa, it just smarts a bit. I think I'll turn in early,"

Adam took hold of his stick and eased himself up from the chair.

"Night Adam," Joe called as the man in black limped towards the stairs.

~0~

Out in the bunk house the hazing had started already. Matt found that someone had poured water in his bed.

"Who did this?" He asked

His dark eyes swept over the bunks looking for the culprit. Sam Cleaver in the bunk by the door began to chuckle to himself as he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

Matt set his mouth as raw anger began to surface. He ran from the room amid smirks and sniggers from the man and some of his friends. He returned soon after. Sam coughed and gasped as a torrent of water was spilled over his face.

Once he had gotten his breath he leapt to his feet.

"What the hell are you doin boy?" He yelled.

The other ranch hands got to their feet too and looked at the boy wishing they could do something.

Matt threw the bucket in the corner and glared at Sam Cleaver. He had seen his like a hundred times or more.

"You best not stand against me or there'll be trouble." He told him.

After a moment and seeing that the boy was serious Cleaver stood down and went back to his bunk. Matt went to his bunk and turning his mattress over he lay down and tried to sleep. He knew in his heart he was wrong but he couldn't but act on his feelings. He had met with dark souls like Sam Cleaver before. It was difficult not to confront them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam hobbled down the stairs and looked out into the yard. Another grey day, strange weather, the birds had gone quiet too. He wondered would there be a storm.

Joe was over by the barn with young Matt. Adam couldn't tell what the boy was saying but Joe seemed to hang on his every word.

Adam wanted to go to them, he wanted to know what this new comer was telling his brother. But instead he turned as once again pain seemed to radiate around his body. He looked to the stairs and again could hear the whispering. His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the stairs and listened. He put his foot on the first step of the stairs intent of following the voices but the pain he felt through his body grew worse. After a moment he gave up and moved instead towards the fire.

"Number one son come to breakfast?"

Adam jumped slightly, he hadn't previously seen Hop Sing buzzing in and out of the kitchen preparing breakfast. As he sat to eat Ben came down the stairs and greeted him warmly.

"Morning Adam, did you sleep son?"

Adam thought on that a moment. He couldn't remember leaving his bedroom,"

"Son, will you call the others in for their breakfast," Ben asked as he piled his plate with bacon.

Adam took hold of his stick and limped towards the front door. He let a yell out to them and went back to his seat.

Minutes later Joe arrived in followed by Matt. They both took their places and began tucking in piling their plates with grilled bacon and eggs.

"Leave some for Hoss," Adam said eyeing the boy.

"Joe spoke up for him," Matt has single handedly done all the fencing this morning and cleaned out all the barns."

"Quite impressive wouldn't you say son," Ben smiled and gave the young boy a wink.

Adam put his fork down and went to speak.

"There was over ten miles of broken fences,"

"And he fixed them all," Joe told his brother pointedly.

The boy sat at the table grinning back at him.

Adam was about to speak again but a jolt of pain ran through him catching his breath. He winced as he tried to get it under control. The others went on eating, Matt calling to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Minutes later Hoss arrived. He sat heavily, wiping perspiration from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Son, wash up before breakfast," Ben scolded him.

"Yes sir," Hoss muttered. He raised himself up and went to the kitchen.

Adam's eyes widened as Matt reached over and took the last two slices of bacon from the serving dish.

Ben cleared his throat. "So Matt, what are your plans going forward?"

"My plans are simple, I have a ten year old sister who is staying in an orphanage in Carson City. Once I make enough money here I'll fetch her. She doesn't like it there, she wants to leave."

Matt looked to Adam.

"Her name is Emily,"

Adam was about to speak when Hoss returned to the table.

"There's no food left," Adam said staring directly at Matt.

"That's ok, I'll just have coffee," Hoss said.

Adam looked at him and back at the rest of them. They were all tucking in happily, Matt called to Hop Sing and held up a plate indicating that they needed more bread.

Once again he could feel the sharp pains radiating through him. They were much worse this time. Adam got slowly to his feet. He walked to the stairs and could again hear the whispering. He looked up trying to listen, trying to understand the words. Trying to know who it was that whispered in his bedroom. He put a foot to the first step of the stairs but the pain was now too much for him. He turned instead and walked towards the fire. He let out a breath. The pain had subsided. After a moment he reached under the cushion and fished out his favorite book.

~o~

Adam hobbled towards the barn. It had been a long morning for him and he needed some time in the fresh air.

Matt was there with little Joe. He was busy brushing down the horse he had been given. Joe was brushing out the stalls and feeding the other horses.

"My Pa died two years ago, then it was just me and Emily. I did what I could to get by. Once I learned about horse breakin I knew that was all I wanted to do," Matt said as he continued to brush out the fine shining black hair.

Joe nodded as he listened, he picked up a bucket in the far corner.

"I'm just going to get some water Matt." Joe headed off out of the stable.

Adam was about to speak to Matt when Sam Cleaver came up and patted him on the back.

"Adam it's good to see you up and about, you're looking much better. You'll be running this here camp again in no time." The older man grinned.

Adam smiled back at him.

"Thanks Sam, I hope so. If I could just get this leg to..."

"Oh you'll be hollerin orders in no time, you mark my words." Sam shuffled off back to his mornings work.

Adam again turned to Matt.

Matt stepped forward.

"Watch that one, he bullies the younger ones. He bullies them out of their money and slips off to town to drink and gamble Then he returns real late and slaps the younger boys around."

"Don't tell me about my men," Adam snapped.

"Have you not noticed that you can't keep younger men working here. The youngsters you hire don't last here they move on."

"Matt, you've been here less than a day. What gives you the right...why are you even here."

Matt looked at him for a long time, then he spoke.

"Joe ain't a kid any longer, he could do the horse breakin. You're good at organizing activities and getting men to work together but you're not fit enough for horse breaking. Joe is, he's a natural. Adam...you should leave that to Joe."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Young man where do you get off telling me how to run my business." He growled.

"Adam look inside yourself, you don't belong here, not really. You're just...hanging around. You need to be moving forward, you need to be getting married and having children. It'll be hard but you must..."

"Don't tell me what I must do. You don't know me." Adam headed off towards the house. He came through the door and went to the stairs. Even as he put his hand to the rail the pain began to return. He looked to his room and again heard the whispering.

He shook his head in frustration and limped towards his seat by the fire.

"Mister Adam like some coffee and apple pie?" Hop Sing asked as he came from the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks Hop, that would be nice," Adam nodded as he took his seat.

~0~

That night Matt again took his place at the table. It's not as if Adam didn't want to be hospitable but...

"That line shack should be demolished. It's in the middle of some prime field. We could plant a years worth of corn there if it weren't for that shack."

Joe nodded his agreement as did Ben.

"You have some good ideas young man," Ben smiled as he lifted his glass to him. Hoss and Joe did likewise.

"That line cabin stays," Adam said, irritation crossing his features.

"Now don't be stubborn son, you know how I've felt about that line cabin. It's going to be demolished next week and then as Matt says we can plant corn. Or wheat, maybe you'd prefer if we plant wheat Adam."

Adam rose to his feat. The pain tore through him but he ignored it.

"Pa, you know I built that line cabin. It was the first one I ever built it's by no means perfect but...I built it."

Matt looked up at him.

"No, he's forgotten that Adam. As busy as he was at the time he's forgotten that. Your line cabin is going to be demolished next week."

Adam looked at his family. Ben, Joe and Hoss continued to eat their evening meal only Matt looked up at him. Adam turned from the table. He limped towards the stairs and put his hand to the rail.

The pain was so intense. He tried to block it out but it seemed to overwhelm him.

He looked up as the whispering began. He tried to hear what was said but he couldn't make out the words.

Suddenly Matt was beside him.

"Why don't you go up there,"

Adam looked at him.

Matt smiled. "Go on, They're calling you."

Adam looked to the stairs, he shook his head against the pain ripping through him. He looked back at the scene at the table, Ben, Hoss and Jo still sitting passing plates to each other, Hop Sing coming in and out with more servings.

Matt shook his head, "You don't belong here,' go on. Go to them. The pain won't last forever. You're strong. You'll get over it. Go on."

Adam looked at Matt and then looked to the stairs in front of him.

Matt smiled as he backed away.

"Good bye Adam," he whispered as he disappeared.

The whispering grew louder. As he put one foot in front of another he thought he could hear the voice of Doc Martin. Why would Doc Martin be in his...

Adam came awake with a start. He grimaced as excruciating pain overtook his senses.

Ben jumped from his seat by the bed.

"He's awake...Adam, Adam son."

"Don't crowd him Ben," Doctor Martin said.

"Adam can you see me?"

Adam could see him, his vision was blurred but he could just see Doctor Martin standing over him.

"Now stay with us Adam, I know you're in pain but try and stay with us. Do you remember what happened to you."

"A horse," Adam muttered in a thick voice.

"That's right Adam, you were horse breaking and you came off your mount. Do you remember that?"

"That horse about kicked you to death," Ben said.

Doctor Martin gestured for him to be quiet. He wanted Adam to recall.

"Wild Black," Adam muttered.

Doctor Martin looked to Ben.

Ben shook his head, "Wild Black was a name given to the horse. Damn thing should be destroyed. I told Adam not to try again with it."

Adam was sat up as he took a much needed drink. Through blurred hazy vision he could see the many bandages covering his body. The pain was terrible but now he was fully awake he could just about tolerate it.

"I've added some pain powders to the water Adam, that should bring you some relief soon," Doctor Martin said.

Adams eyes turned to his father and he tried to speak.

"Pa,"

Ben leaned forward, "What is it son, what can I do,"

"Pa...promise me you won't shoot Wild Black,"

Ben frowned in confusion.

"But Adam, I..."

"Please Pa, I won't...try to break him but please don't shoot..."

Adams eyes began to close as the pain powders did their work and exhaustion overtook him.

Ben looked to Doctor Martin.

"It's alright Ben, he'll be alright to sleep now. He's over the worst of it."

Adams recovery was long and painful. He had broken practically all of his ribs, his left leg and three of his fingers. But slowly and surely he began to return to his old self. He was helped to sit up for meals, then he managed to walk to a table in his bedroom and finally he managed to make it down stairs. It would be a while before he could do any real work but he was heading in the right direction.

~o~

Sam Cleaver eyed the shelves before him with a look of disdain. The boy at his side tried not to tremble as the man reviewed his work. With a growl Sam took the large stick in his hand and knocked the contents of the shelves to the ground. Brushes, straps, tools and boxes of nails all went to the floor boards below.

"I told you to clean the shelves, didn't I tell you to clean the shelves first," he cuffed the boy across the head as he spoke.

The boy was too frightened to say he had cleaned the shelves. It would have done no good anyway. Sam Cleaver was not a man to listen to reason.

Sam suddenly broke into an uncharacteristic smile.

"Adam, Sir, it's good to see you looking so well and recovered. I told the boys in the bunkhouse that you'd be up and back to hollerin orders in no time."

The boy, a new member of the ranch hand team side stepped around Adam mumbling an apology and ran off out of the barn.

"I was just showing the boy the correct way ta..."

"Pack your things Cleaver, you're finished here." Adam said.

"Now Adam, if this is about that bottle of brandy I took from the house I was meanin to return it,"

"I said pack your things, I want you off this property before I get back or I'll have you escorted off."

Cleavers face contorted in a snarl. He was about to take a run at Adam when Hoss suddenly appeared behind him.

"You heard Adam, now get," Hoss said.

Cleaver pushed passed them and headed over to the bunk house.

"Adam, I've had my reservations about that feller for weeks,"

Adam nodded. "Hoss I have something else I have to do, will you help me?"

"Sure brother ifn I can."

They both walked to the stable around the back of the house. On hearing their voices Wild Black snorted and kicked at the barn door.

"Pa wanted us to shoot him Adam, only thing you can do with an ornery horse like that."

"Stand back," Adam said as he went to the barn door.

Hoss went to the side as Adam threw back the door.

Wild Black stumbled out and galloped off jumping a fence as he went.

"Think you can follow his trail?" Adam asked.

"Don't see why not," Hoss shrugged.

They soon caught up to the wild horse and followed as it climbed a path up into the woods. It sauntered along for some hours finally coming to a stop.

Adam got down from his horse and throwing the reigns over a wild bush he patted Sports neck.

They both soon found it, well hidden in overgrown bushes and weeds. Hoss grimaced as they came upon the body. It was nothing more than a skeleton in ragged clothes.

"You reckon that's him Adam?" Hoss asked.

Adam nodded sadly. "The height and the clothes, yeah it's him Hoss."

Adam felt around under the thick brush and found a worn and tattered duffle bag. Carefully he opened it and went through the contents. He found a letter addressed to an orphanage in Carson City. Adam held it up.

"Hoss there's one other thing."

~0~

The saloon was packed to the rafters. It was a rowdy, nasty sort of den, the type of place Adam and Hoss usually avoided. They took a table in a far corner and waited until one of the saloon girls sidled up to them.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked

"We're looking for Emily Cooper," Adam told her.

"Emily, you got a customer," she yelled over the noise.

A much younger saloon girl came over. She looked to be in her late teens and looked very unsure as she stood before them.

"What can I do for you gentlemen," she asked, looking anxiously from one to the other.

The manager suddenly appeared.

"Just to let you know boys, it'll cost you double as this one isn't broken in yet. But she's worth it make no mistake."

Hoss got up. "Why don't you make yourself busy over somewhere else," he growled.

The manager backed away pretending to be busy with another customer.

"Please sit," Adam stood and offered her a chair.

"You wanna drink?" she asked.

Adam shook his head. "No, I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and produced the letter. He handed it to her along with a small pouch. On seeing the hand writing her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"It's from your brother," Adam told her gently.

"Matt," she whispered, closing her eyes against the tears gathering there.

"That pouch is money he wanted you to have,"

She quickly wiped her eyes and began to stand.

"I have to go back to work, I can't deal with this now. I have to go back to work."

Adam shook his head and took her hand.

"Miss Cooper, you don't work here any more."

She looked up at him as he led her around the table and through the crowds of drunk, angry fighting miners.

Adam made sure that Emily Cooper never had to work in such a place again. A little cottage was purchased at the edge of town and although she no longer needed the money she worked as a seamstress in a ladies dress shop, sewing was something she very much enjoyed. When she wasn't working she would take long walks in the fields behind her house and collect wild flowers. This late summer evening she returned with a bunch of wild flowers and an apple. She gave the apple to the large black horse and patted his neck as she passed him, then she crouched and laid the flowers down gently on the grave of her beloved brother Matt.

The End.


End file.
